The present disclosure relates to the field of computers, and specifically to the use of electronic content being displayed to computers via a network. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to tags that contain metadata about the electronic content being displayed on networked computers.
Electronic content includes web log (blog) entries, publication articles, etc. that are made available to readers by posting the electronic content to user computers via a network. Some electronic content postings are “tagged” with metadata, which describes the context and/or purpose and/or meaning of the information provided within the posted electronic content. The terms “electronic content” and “electronic posting” and “electronic content posting” are interchangeable, as all refer to content that is made available to viewers' computers via a network.